Late Night Psycho
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Olivia is working late, when a teenage girl and young boy enter being chased by a deranged man. First Fic, rating based on future chapters
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law & Order SVU or any of their characters, but I do own the characters such as the night guard and others you've never seen in the show.

**Summary:** Olivia is working late, when a teenage girl and young boy enter being chased by a deranged man.

It was nearing 1 am, Olivia let out a muffled yawn as she continued her work at the 1-6. She was told it absolutely had to be in by the morning. Dropping the pen she rubbed her eyes having finally finished, "This is what I get for telling Elliot to go home to his family for once," she mumbled slightly as she placed the files back into place in the folder.

"Still here Miss Benson?" said the calm voice of a night crew member as he peeked his head through the doors to the SVU squad room.

Olivia almost jumped as she heard the door open and she dropped the file that was in her hands, she gave an embarrassed look towards the officer who had come in, she smiled as he came over to help her pick them up, "I'm sorry," she said as she looked at him. "I guess I get a little jumpy when I'm tired," she couldn't help but to explain.

"No worries, it's late, can't really blame you for being jumpy," he quickly smiled and handed her the file once they had gotten it all together. He watched as she checked to make sure she had all of the papers, "Sorry about the scare Miss Benson, if you need anything I'll be down the hall," he said as he pointed in the direction.

Olivia quickly put the folder down before he could walk away, "I'm afraid that even though you clearly know my name," she twinged slightly with guilt, "I really don't know your name," she then smiled, "Feel free to call me Olivia."

The night guard laughed at what she said, "No problem, I actually only know who you are because I heard your partner say it," he smiled, "Benjamin Breck, but call me Ben."

"Well then," she said and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Ben," she then turned to grab her jacket off the back of her chair. After slipping on the jacket she turned back to where Ben had been and noticed he'd already left, she shrugged and went over to her locker, picking up her bag from the locker she quickly shut it again before walking out of the squad room.

Ben looked up as Olivia came out of the SVU squad room, he grinned when she waved good-bye to him, he put his hand up and returned the wave, "See you Olivia!" he said before turning back around.

She smiled and hit the button for the elevator, of course it didn't take long for it to come due to how late it was. Her smile quickly faded when the doors to the elevator opened, she was looking at a teenager girl who seemed out of breath, holding onto a four-year-old boy. Quickly Olivia helped the two out of the elevator, "Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked concerned.

"Please!" the girl pleader, "He's following us!" the girl was now hysterical.

The first chapter is short I know, but I promise chapter two will be much longer, ideas are welcome, I don't mind positive or negative feedback, I consider any a compliment so feel free to criticize! Thanks so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**Well, unfortunately the SVU characters don't seem to want a new director, so I'll just have to make do with Ben Breck, and the others.

**Last Chapter:**

"_Please!" the girl pleaded, "He's following us!" the girl was now hysterical._

Olivia studied the young girls face for a moment, she noticed the girl was completely terrified, "Come on," Olivia then began to lead the girl to the squad room when she noticed the elevator had begun coming back up, she looked at the girl who suddenly went stiff. Olivia made a run towards the elevator, "Ben!" she saw him run over, "Give me your flashlight," she noticed the odd look in his face as he gave it to her. She took it and ran to the elevator, and she saw that it was nearly a floor away, she took a breath, hoping this was indeed someone dangerous before she swung the flashlight into the elevator's buttons. The elevator had come to an abrupt halt and she took another deep breath, then quickly moved the flashlight to the opposite hand, noticing that she had a gash on her hand that was now bleeding.

"What the hell was that about, someone is in there Olivia!" Ben said as he ran over to her.

"Look at them," Olivia stated as she looked at the girl and boy, "A man followed them in here, and that's most likely, and hopefully I might add, him in there." She looked back down at her hand and frowned slightly at the blood coming from the gash.

Ben shook his head and then followed Olivia's eyes to her hand. "Shit," he muttered, and went to grab the first-aid kit from behind his desk. He walked back over to Olivia, "Here," he said reaching for her hand. "Give me your hand," he took out some peroxide and gauze. He grabbed some cotton balls and after putting the peroxide on them, dabbed her gash with them.

She managed to hold a straight face as the peroxide stung on her hand. She looked over at the two kids walking over and smiled at the little boy, then she looked at the girl, "So, what is your name?" she asked her.

The girl looked at the woman who had smashed in the elevator buttons, "My.. My name is Gia," she said, feeling somehow safe near the woman. She looked back down at her brother, "This is Andy, my brother."

Olivia smiled at Gia, "I'm Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia," she looked at Ben. "This is Officer Breck, or Ben." She saw Gia smile a little in return. "Why don't you tell me about this man chasing you, do you know him?" she then asked.

Gia looked down quickly, she wasn't sure if this woman, Olivia, would even believe her, but it was obvious enough she must have thought it true if she broke the elevator. She looked back into Olivia's eyes, then she knew she could trust her, the soft and caring look in them. She now took a deep breath before speaking, "He's our step-dad, our mom went away on business for a few weeks, but he started coming into my room at night, telling me to take off my clothes, then he would undress.. And he would hit Andy and I both." She looked down, trying to keep the tears back, "He would…" her voice started to crack.

Olivia frowned slightly at Gia's story, when Ben finished wrapping her hand, he looked surprised at what had been said. She figured that now he knew why she had busted the elevator. She smiled faintly at Gia, "I understand," there was no way she would make the girl admit something she clearly wasn't ready for. "Come with me," she said with another small smile for their benefit, 'And probably for my own as well' she thought to herself. She lead the two children back to the squad room, but before she entered inside she looked back over at Ben, "If I need anything.."

"I'll be right here making sure everything is alright, don't worry Olivia," he said while returning the first-aid kit back into its' place behind his desk. He looked back at her and smiled, "Promise."

She smiled back at him before going into the squad room. She noticed Gia had put Andy down and he was walking around looking over everything with his childish curiosity. She thought he looked pretty cute in his light blue footy pajamas with teddy-bears all over them. She walked over to him and squatted down to be his size. "So Andy, how old are you?" she was talking in that sweet voice that she always used on children.

Andy now looked like he was studying the woman in front of him. He reached out his hand and poked his index finger around her face. He couldn't help but giggle when she started laughing. He liked the woman because she seemed so nice, "I'm four!" he said in-between his giggles. He tilted his head to the side, "You're pretty," he said after a few seconds.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Andy's comment, "Well thank you," she said smiling. She sat down in a chair and looked at Gia who was smiling now at her little brother. "Gia, how old are you?" she then asked, she was surprised when Andy suddenly climbed up onto her lap. He had his arms around her neck in seconds and laid his head down on her shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. It amazed her how quickly he had changed from hyper and curious to asleep and affectionate.

Gia walked over to Olivia and sat down in the seat across from her. She looked at her brother sleeping and attached to Olivia and smiled, knowing that if he trusted her, she should as well. "I'm 16," she said to Olivia. She looked around but didn't see anyone else. "Are we here alone?" she asked, almost scared that only Olivia was here to help, yet glad that she was so nice.

"Yes we are, besides the night crew, but Ben is the only one on this floor I believe," she noticed Gia's sudden fear of her being the only one in here to help. "Don't worry though, I'm going to make a few calls and get some other people over here."

Gia nodded quickly, "Okay."

Olivia picked up the phone and dialed Fin's number wgile holding Andy.

"Tutuola," said Fin's groggy voice over the receiver.

"Fin, it's Benson, we have a problem," she said to him in return.

Fin groaned, "Like what, exactly Liv?" utter annoyance could be heard in his voice.

Olivia smirked, holding in a laugh. "I have two kids here in the squad room, their step-father attacked them and chased them here," she stated to him.

"Wait, he chased them _there_? Well where is he right now?" he asked as he was getting dressed.

She could tell he was getting ready to come over by the noises. "Relax Fin, he's stuck in the elevator," she said to calm him down.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" he asked sounding confused.

"Let's just say my hand isn't exactly looking it's best at the moment," she said looking down at her wrapped hand, a red tint had warmed a line across the white color of the gauze.

Fin laughed, "Well then I'll get Munch, you get.." he got cut off.

"Stabler," she replied watching as Captain Donald Cragen made his way into the squad room, "The captain just walked in," she gave him a wave,

"See you soon Liv," Fin said hanging up.

Cragen immediately noticed the child in Olivia's arm, he made the decision to ask later, "Did you know the elevator is broken?" he asked curiously.

Olivia couldn't help but to laugh, "I hope I realize it." She smiled, "I did break it with a flashlight after all."

"Why on Earth did you do that Olivia?" he asked, more curious then angry.

Olivia walked over to Gia and handed her brother over to her, she smiled and pointed to the cribs, "You can both go in there and rest, I'm going to speak with my boss right now, is that alright?"

Gia thought about it before she nodded, "Sure," she then made her way to the cribs.

Olivia turned to Cragen and frowned, she then explained everything that happened, she seemed slightly worried at the fact she may or may not have locked a psychopath in the elevator, she couldn't even really be sure.

"Well.." Cragen said after thinking over Olivia's story, "Let's call your partner over here now, and figure out what to do with our captive in the elevator."

Well, that's it for chapter 2, I ran out of time for chapter one, I hope this chapter was long enough, I'll try and get chapter 3 up in the next few days! Please review bad or good, or even ideas and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **Ok.. WOOT! I got the SVU characters to come over to my side! Umm.. Yah right. Heh, I still only own Ben Breck, Gia, Andy and our lovely captive psychopath.

**A/N:**I did realize after I was done with this chapter I didn't mention Andy or Gia, but they'll be a big part of the next instead! I won't forget this story is focused on them, Olivia and our lovely psychopath! So… thanks to all who reviewed. Shakeahand55, tapmastaflash22, jcn2416, sadie555, svu101, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Mrs. Detective Billy Martin, and aBbY oLiViA eR sVu.

**Last Chapter:**

"_Well.." Cragen said after thinking over Olivia's story, "Let's call your partner over here now, and figure out what to do with our captive in the elevator."_

Olivia sat at her desk, she was doing her best to keep her head up and stay awake. Suddenly she had realized something. Ben hadn't checked in for a little while now. She looked around at Fin, Elliot, and John, "Hey, did any of you see the night guard out there when you came in?" she asked them curiously.

Elliot looked at Fin and Munch, he himself didn't remember anyone else, but he also wasn't looking. "I don't really remember, but I don't think I saw anyone else out there," he replied to her question.

"Same here Liv," John said.

Fin replied next, "Not that I can think of," he shrugged not thinking much of it.

Olivia frowned slightly, "I'm going to go and make sure he's alright." She stood up from her chair and walked to the door of the squad room. She opened the door and stepped out, letting the door close behind her. She walked towards Ben's desk, but didn't see him. That was when she noticed the elevator. It was open… She quickly made her way over to it, putting her hand subconsciously over the gun at her hip. When she looked in, she saw him.

Ben laid unconscious in the elevator that was still stuck between the two floors.

"Ben!" she called, she couldn't figure out if he was even alive at this point, but that didn't seem to bother her. Forgetting that there was even a psychopath around somewhere, she climbed down into the elevator. She then sat down next to Ben and gently shook him awake, "Come on Ben, wake up."

Ben groaned and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. His eyes finally fluttered open and he was looking into Olivia's brown eyes. "Well, I guess I don't mind waking up to you," he said with a funny grin.

"Ha ha," Olivia replied jokingly, holding in a small laugh at how he could use humor at this moment, "Are you alright?" she asked, and smiled beginning to help him sit up.

"Yeah I'm good," he said once he had finally sat up, "Thanks Olivia, I didn't expect you to come looking for me."

Olivia just smiled, "Well, I tend to worry about everything." She grinned before looking up to the floor. It would be hard for Ben to get himself up and out of the elevator in his condition. She looked back at him.

Ben saw the look she had given him and instantly saw the problem on hand. He looked up, it was most likely a good four and a half foot haul to get back up to the floor.

Olivia thought about it for a moment. She looked up again and then back to Ben. "I've got an idea," she said with a small and unsure smile placed upon her lips.

"What's that?" he asked, noticing how she hadn't seemed so sure about what she was thinking about.

"I can go up first," she said while pointing up, "Once I'm up, I can help you get up as well."

Ben thought about it for a moment, but he knew there wasn't much of a choice, "Alright Olivia, but if you can't get me up yourself, just go back and get help."

Olivia nodded at Ben, she looked back up to the floor. She reached her hands up to the floor and once she grabbed hold, began to pull herself up. She was almost all the way up when she felt a hand wrap tightly around her neck. Immediately she lost the small amount of footing she'd had to get up, and swore she'd fall, but instead she felt herself pulled higher into the air, her kicks weren't leading to anything as she couldn't manage to hit him with them.

"I think you have something that belongs to me Detective." said the gruff voice of the man holding Olivia up in the air.

"OLIVIA!" Ben shouted as he saw her lose her footing. He hadn't noticed the man who had grabbed her until he saw she hadn't yet fallen. He could hardly stand up straight, let alone pull himself out of the elevator to help her.

Olivia was quickly fading in and out, unable to breathe. She was still struggling some, but she could hardly fight back in this position.

The man laughed sadistically before he threw her into a wall as hard as he could manage.

Her body hit the wall with a hard and loud 'thud'. She coughed some and sat up, slowly trying to get to her feet. Her body was thriving with pain as she stood up on her feet, she couldn't be sure, but she was positive that nothing was broken… yet.

"Tell me where they are!" he yelled. He was immediately holding her against the wall with all his weight, even with all of her thrashing she was no match for him as he was so much larger. He held his arm up against her throat.

Olivia just coughed some more as he began to choke her again. He was much larger then she was. She was hardly able to move with him up against her, but she heard the doors to the squad room open and her name being called. She looked the man in the face, he was smiling while looking her over and she cringed with disgust, he was checking her out.

"I might need a new play toy," he said, leaning his face in close enough to Olivia's face that he was breathing on her. He licked her cheek and grinned, "Bye bye," he said, but before letting her go, he said her name, "Olivia."

Olivia thought she would be sick to her stomach after he licked her. She slid down the wall once he let go of her. She saw him run off and put a hand to her neck as she got her breathing back on track. Then she started getting back up on her feet.

Fin found his way to Olivia pretty quickly. He saw her struggling to stand and put his arm around her waist. When her arm immediately went over his shoulder and around his neck to accept his support he was almost surprised. "Come on girl, let's get you back in the squad room."

"Ben," Olivia managed to choke out as Fin was helping her.

"I know, I know, don't worry Liv," he said as he got her inside the squad room. "Munch and Elliot are getting him out of the elevator."

Olivia nodded slightly. She shifted uncomfortably as Fin helped her sit in her chair. She frowned from the pain shooting through her arm the most, and realized that was what hit the wall the hardest. Her frown deepened when she rolled up her sleeve to her shoulder to reveal and large black and blue mark forming from her wrist to her shoulder. "Damn it," she muttered. She looked to Fin whose eyes were wide with shock at the size of her bruise.

Fin couldn't help but stare at Olivia's bruised arm. He'd never seen on so large before, not on the arm at least. "How bad does that hurt Liv?" he asked, purely out of concern for her.

"Hurts like hell, but at least it's not broken, right?" she tried to keep the smile on her face as she said it.

"Holy hell!" Elliot said as Munch and him helped Ben into the squad room. Clearly he was referring to Olivia's bruised arm. After helping Ben to take a seat he quickly made his way over to Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes slightly at Elliot's dramatic tone, "It's not as bad as it looks El, I promise." She never was one to admit she had an injury, not a serious one at least, she'd do her best to belittle it.

"You're kidding, right Liv?" John said. Even he seemed concerned, which wasn't exactly his normal way of going about things, but it did seem to be his best quality when he did show concern for others.

She simply chuckled at what John had said, but she shook her head slightly. "I promise," she said, "It's fine." She looked at her arm, "It's bruised not broken, I'm alright." She sighed a little once they had finally walked away. Her eyes narrowed slightly as a message alert popped up on the screen of her computer. She clicked it open and began to read the message. She frowned after reading it, her eyes showing pure disgust.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and saw the look of disgust on her face. He walked over and stood behind her. "What is it?" He asked, and leaned over to ready it when she moced to the side for him to see.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I can see the beauty that you are darling. You try to hide it underneath all those unrevealing clothes, I hope you realize they don't do much to your appearance, except show a little self-consciousness. Your wonderful cheekbones.. Lovely brown eyes. That olive skin tone, and your hair.. It smelled wonderful Detective Benson, that's a nice title by the way, it gives you such a radiant power I think. I also believe we should play again real soon, I mean, after all, you're probably more experienced than lovely little Gia. Oh and Olivia, I love a woman with power, or rather, I love taking that power away from her._

_I'm going to love you to death,_

_Victor._

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Well.. If anything, I guess we won't have to ask Gia what his name is now.."

Ok.. That's all for Chapter 3, I know, I know, I promised I'd have it up Saturday.. And on Saturday I said Sunday, and now it's the dreaded Monday, but the snow storm knocked my power out so I never got to type it up! I'm sorry guys! Bad and good reviews still welcome, and thanks for the suggestion shakeahand55, I would have used it if the chapter wasn't written for the most part. L


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**So uh.. I worked out this deal with Dick Wolf.. He can have my story and I'll have his shows… pfft, right. On with the show.. Err.. Story.

**A/N**Thanks to the reviewers. I appreciate all the reviews I got, svu101, aBbY oLiViA eR sVu, jcn2416, freestyler9125, shakeahand55, and tapmastaflash22.

VeraN-You'll get the idea about what you said in your review at the end of this chapter. But thanks for telling me.

Kelly of the midnight dawn- I used your PA idea, thanks so much, all credit goes to you.

**Last Chapter**

_Olivia looked at Elliot, "Well.. If anything, I guess we won't have to ask Gia what his name is now.."_

Olivia was staring off into space, by now everyone had read over the message that Victor wrote. _Victor_ she thought.. Even his name made her want to kill him. _How could he actually call his own step-daughter his plaything? _she shook her head and the thoughts away.

"You alright Liv?"

She looked up to see Fin standing in front of her. She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine." She then glanced over in the direction of the cribs. "I'm going to go check on them," she told Fin before standing up.

Fin nodded to Olivia, "Alright then."

Olivia made her way into the cribs and she smiled at Gia holding onto her sleeping brother. She went and sat down on the bed next to the one they were on. "How are you holding up Gia?" she asked the girl.

Gia smiled genuinely up at Olivia, "I'm okay now, thank you." her eyes traveled down to Olivia's arm and her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Olivia when did that happen?"

Olivia looked at her arm, she hadn't put the sleeve down because it actually hurt too much. "It's nothing, don't worry about it Gia," she smiled at her.

"But--" Gia stopped talking as the power went out. "Olivia?" she asked. "What's going on?" she was beginning to get frightened.

"Liv!" Elliot's head poked into the room, "Stay here with them, we're going to check things out."

Olivia nodded, "Alright El." Normally she would have insisted on going with them, but she wouldn't leave the children alone. She watched the door shut again and quickly looked back at Gia who had let go of her brother and stood up, "It's going to be fine sweetheart."

Gia sat down next to Olivia on the other bed, "It's him isn't it?" she asked with a small voice. "It's Victor?" of course, she more or less already knew the answer to her question.

"Most likely," Olivia said. She knew the girl didn't want anything sugar-coated. She looked at her, this teenager had been through so much, and now, even here at a police station, she was practically a prisoner.

Gia looked at Olivia, her eyes thanking her for the truth. "Did he also do that to your arm?" she asked, staring at Olivia's bruised arm.

Olivia looked at Gia for a few seconds before she answered, this was one truth, that she wouldn't admit to the girl, "No he didn't." She smiled at her, "I had this from earlier."

"Okay." Gia knew that it was a lie, but figured she wouldn't question it and pushed the issue aside. She looked down and spoke quietly. "Olivia?" she then said.

"Yes?" Olivia waited for Gia to tell her what she wanted.

Gia took a small breath, "I'm kind of scared.." She looked up and into Olivia's eyes. She could only she the kindness in them now, "Is he going to find us?" her eyes began to water.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, then reached her arms around Gia and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry," she smiled down at Gia who held tightly onto her, "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you while I'm here."

"Okay.." Gia said, and she kept her head rested on Olivia's shoulder. She was almost asleep when the lights came back on, and she was thankful to the other officers who must have found a way to get them back on. Then a loud beep went off as the PA system was starting to be used.

Victor's voice rang loud and clear throughout the building. "Olivia," he said, "Hello dear, you haven't forgotten about me have you?" Of course the question was a rhetorical one.

Olivia kept a tight hold on Gia who looked like a deer in the headlights. She ran her fingers through Gia's hair, which seemed to help her calm down for the moment,

"Now I had fun earlier Olivia," his laugh ran through the system just as clear as his voice had. "I hope you're feeling better doll, injured people aren't as much fun."

Olivia frowned slightly at Gia's sudden terrified look, "Shhh.." she soothed. "You're going to be fine Gia, I promise." She continued to run her fingers through Gia's hair to soothe her.

Gia only nodded in return to what Olivia had said to her.

"I hope your partners get to you before I do Olivia." his menacing laugh once again started through the PA system, and after a few moments it had finally turned off.

Olivia tried her best to hold back her disgusted look. She knew they shouldn't stay in the cribs any longer. "We need to hide you and your brother somewhere else Gia, come on." She finally released her hold of Gia, and then she walked over to Andy and picked the sleeping boy up into her arms. She smiled when his arms had automatically wrapped around her neck. She held back a pained look though, as most of his weight had shifted onto her bruised arm. She made her way to the door with Gia behind her, when she opened the door her eyes went wide with shock. She shut the door as quickly as she possibly could before handing Andy over to Gia's, "Stay in here Gia, and unless it's me at that door, do NOT open it."

Gia looked into Olivia's eyes, fear had now enveloped the strong woman's entire face. She wasn't sure what to say, what to ask, so instead she took her sleeping brother into her arms and nodded at Olivia before sitting back down on the bed.

Olivia smiled only a sad smile at Gia. Before she had opened the door though, she took her gun from the holster. She clicked off the safety and opened the door. She made sure to turn the lock on the inside of the door before she closed it behind her. Keeping her gun trained ahead of her as she looked around, she saw only one person.. Ben. She ran over to him, he was bleeding, stabbed it seemed. She felt for his pulse on the neck and was relieved to find him alive at the moment. She cradled his head in her lap for the moment, looking for something, anything to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding. Her jacket was the closest thing to her without the need to stand back up, so she grabbed it and held it down over the wound on his stomach.

"O..liv..ia?" Ben managed to utter her name through his raspy breathing. His eyes fluttered open some to stare at her, "I don't have much luck with this.." he took a short breath, "son of a bitch, do I?"

She smiled down at him, "Not so much it would seem."

Ben grinned at her in a very cheesy way. "Careful," he choked out. "If you're around one more time when I wake up, I'm really going to get used to it." He managed a short laugh, "Not that I'd mind."

She chuckled lightly at his joke, but then noticed he had passed out again. She shook her head lightly and had managed to get the jacket tied around his stomach to keep the pressure on the bleeding wound. She looked around, still no Elliot, Fin, John, or even the captain. She then laid Ben's head back down on the floor.

"Hello Olivia.."

Immediately Olivia was on her feet. She turned around with her gun aimed straight at Victor's head.

"Now now Olivia," he said with a grin. "Aren't we feeling a little feisty at the moment?" he smiled sweetly at her, "I just want to play."

Olivia shot daggers into him with her eyes, practically daring him to move so she could shoot him. If looks could kill, this guy would have been murdered.. With overkill. "What's wrong Victor, afraid to move?" she smirked, "Afraid I might shoot you?"

"Of course not Olivia," he remained smiling at her. "I'm just afraid you may have the strangest idea that YOU have control over this situation."

She gave him an odd look, "What are you talking about?" she asked, keeping her gun aimed at his head.

Victor simply grinned and folded his arms across his chest, "Sure Olivia, you have the gun in your hands," he looked at the gun, and then back at Olivia, "But you won't use it," he stated with a grin.

"You're out of your mind Victor," she then said, "If you think I won't shoot you."

"My dear little detective," he said with a laugh. "It seems I'll have an insanity defense when this is all over."

"And what makes you think that I won't shoot you?" she was now curious as to how dumb this man actually was.

Victor smiled as if she had complimented him. "Simple," he wasn't looking at Olivia anymore, but he knew she hadn't noticed as his eyes darted back to her, "You won't get the chance."

Olivia had begun to say something, but someone grabbed both her arms from behind, causing her gun to fall out of her hands. Her arms were then held behind her back. She turned her head to look at who grabbed her as pure shock ran across her face.. "Ben!" she was startled.. "What the hell are you doing!"

**Well.. Uh-oh.. It's seems Benny over here has been a baaaad boy. Well.. I guess we'll see what happens in chapter 5. Hehe, thanks for the PA idea Kelly, it was perfect. Remember, reviews welcome, criticism, ideas and such are all welcomed. (VeraN, I hope this answers your curiosity about Ben.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**Now then, I managed to trade Ben for the SVU characters, seems Dick Wolf liked the idea of this bad-boy night guard. Pfft, yeah I wish he'd take my character! Oh well, I still just own my crazies and the children!

**A/N**Thanks for all the reviews, I got quite a few new reviewers. Here's the last chapter, thanks to Freestyler9125, Svu101, jcn2416, Dramawitsvu17, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Caia, shakeahand55, VeraN, disguised-personality, Sadie555, CocaCola152. aBbY oLiViA eR sVu, littlesweetcupcake, tapmastaflash22

**Last Chapter**

_Olivia had begun to say something, but someone grabbed both her arms from behind, causing her gun to fall out of her hands. Her arms were then held behind her back. She turned her head to look at who grabbed her as pure shock ran across her face.. "Ben!" she was startled.. "What the hell are you doing!"_

"Well," Ben said with a small smile, "I owed Victor here a favor, so I told him to stop playing with the kiddies when there was this beautiful woman who had no one to be with her."

Olivia gave Ben a disgusted look. "At this point I'm beginning to wish that he did shoot you," she looked at her jacket that he pulled off and the fake flesh wound on the floor.

Ben's smile grew, "Well I guess we can dream, now can't we?" he was now breathing into her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Dream on Ben," she pushed her foot hard down his shin and onto his foot. She then turned and smashed the palm of her hand into his nose, practically shattering it. She would have kept going if she hadn't felt the blow to the back of her head and she fell forward unconscious.

Victor grabbed Olivia before she hit the ground and smirked at Ben, "You're an idiot, any woman knows how to step on your foot." He laughed, "That broken nose serves you right for not knocking her out like I had said for you to do."

"Shut the hell up Victor," Ben said while holding his hands over his bleeding nose, "Damn it!" He looked around, "Now where did she hide those kids?"

Victor rolled his eyes, "Who cares?" he then asked, "I'm more then willing to share." He grinned at Ben.

Ben snickered, "Yeah whatever."

----------

Gia sat against the door to the cribs, listening to what was going on. She heard one of the men yell and a loud crack. She hugged her knees to her chest when she heard Victor start talking again. She hoped Olivia was okay, she also knew Andy wouldn't stay asleep for much longer. But suddenly the door was being pounded on, her eyes grew wide and she moved away from the door grabbing Andy and backing towards the wall.

Ben broke through the doors to the cribs, "Hello children, time to come out and convince your new friend that she should come quietly."

----------

"Shit," Elliot muttered as he cracked open the door to the squad room. He closed it again and pulled out his gun, motioning for the others to do the same, "Looks like we wasted our time helping Ben, because he's helping Victor."

"Wait," Fin then said, "What do you mean he's helping Victor?"

John looked over at Fin, "What, did the government come and steal your brain while the rest of us weren't looking?" he rolled his eyes, "Ben plus Victor equals team of sick freaks."

The captain just chuckled slightly at his detectives, "Let's do this later, right now let's get Olivia away from them."

The rest of the group just nodded at Captain Cragen.

Elliot pushed the door open and they all went in quickly, but he looked around and saw no one, "What the hell?" he asked, at a loss for any other words at the moment.

"Where the hell did they go?" Fin lowered his gun as they all searched around. After a few moments the only places left to look were the cribs and upstairs. He was about to head up the stairs when he saw Victor at the top holding Olivia up by her hair. He kept his gun aimed up at Victor.

Victor grinned down at the detective, "Beautiful, isn't she?" he then asked, looking at Olivia.

Olivia groaned slightly as she began to wake up. She immediately felt the hold that was on her hair. She would have struggled but she was still a little dazed from the blow to her head earlier. She did noticed Fin making his way up the stairs slowly, it almost seemed as though he wasn't moving at all.

"You don't have much of a choice Victor!" Elliot said coming up behind Fin, "Just let her go."

Victor was smiling again, "Let her go?" he made it more of a statement then a question. "Alright," he suddenly let go of Olivia's hair and shoved her.

Olivia's eyes went wide with terror as he let go of her hair and pushed her forward. She was off-balance enough as it was, and the shove sent her down the stairs.

"Olivia!" Fin was practically rushing up the stairs along with Elliot to get her.

"Oh my," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist before she completely fell, "Stay where you are on those stairs detectives," he licked the bottom of Olivia's ear, "I might not feel so generous next time."

Olivia cringed when he licked her ear, and she felt the nausea in the pit of her stomach. She began trying to pull her away out of his arms. Suddenly she stood still, her eyes wide once more. She saw Gia and Andy coming out of the cribs with Ben behind them pointing a gun at the back of Gia's head. "No.." she said quietly, looking at Fin and Elliot, her eyes begging them to turn around.

Fin looked at Olivia's face for another moment before he turned around along with Elliot, "Shit.." he muttered, looking at Ben with the gun aimed at the two children, "What the hell you guys want?"

"Her," Ben stated as his eyes lurked toward Olivia, "And these kids are my bargaining chip."

Elliot stared in disbelief, Ben wasn't paying any attention to John and Cragen behind him and Victor wasn't saying anything about it to warn him.

John came up behind Ben and hit him on the back of the head with his gun.

Ben simply fell to the ground knocked out as Cragen pulled the two children away.

Olivia let out a short breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding, until she felt the gun placed against the side of her head. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Elliot, Fin and the others.

"Don't do anything stupid detectives," Victor said as a grin played upon his lips, "We wouldn't want Olivia to get hurt, now would we?"

Elliot was officially getting pissed with this guy now. He noticed a look that Olivia sent his way and he knew that meant to keep his gun ready because she was about to do something. He simply returned her look with one of his own, showing that he understood.

A coy smile played upon Olivia's lips, "Let me look at you Victor," she said playfully, as her eyes peeked over her shoulder to his face.

"Excuse me?" Victor said, surprise, shock and confusion sounding in his voice.

Olivia simply grinned, "I wanna play Victor!" She flashed him an innocent and exotic smile as he turned her around to face him.

Victor studied Olivia's face, after a few moments he was satisfied that she was serious, but not before he tested her. "You want to play Olivia?" he asked in an odd tone.

She kept that smile on her face even though the disgust ran through her veins. "Yes, I want to play," she replied, then she began to slowly run her index finger up and down his chest seductively.

"Kiss me," he said suddenly. He was enjoying her seductive ways, but he also knew she was never kiss him if she wasn't serious.

Olivia managed to hold her smile on her face even though she felt as though she would kill him if she went through with this for much longer. She bit her lower lip slightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips.

Victor was so taken back by the kiss that he lower his gun and attempted to pull her closer, making his biggest mistake.

Olivia felt Victors arms wrapping around her waist, she couldn't stop laughing on the inside at his idiocy. She brought her knee straight up into his groin. She grinned as he hunched over holding his privates and quickly elbowed him in the face.

Victor dropped his gun and fell to the ground in pain, "Damn it!" he yelled as he groaned on the ground.

Olivia smirked and put the handcuffs on Victor once he was on the ground. She grabbed the wallet that was in his pocket and got hios last name. "Victor Emanuez, you are under arrest for the rape of a minor and assault of a police officer," She pulled him roughly off the ground and began walking him down the stairs. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you said can and will be used against you in the court of law," she handed him to Elliot and Fin.

"You have the right to an attorney," Fin then began to finish, "And if your twisted ass can't afford one, some scumbag will be appointed for you." he and Elliot began to walk him to on of the cells.

"Oh and Victor," Olivia shouted before they left the room, she smiled sweetly as she turned to look at her, and she wrapped her arm around Gia's shoulder with Andy now sitting in her lap, "I can see by the way you attack people who have less strength than you that you have an inferiority complex."

Victor simply shot Olivia an evil look.

"And it's completely justified, by the way," Olivia said with a grin as she looked at Gia who smiled back at her. She kissed Andy on the top of the head, "Wave bye-bye to Victor now Andy!" she held back a laugh as Andy waved good-bye. Then she smirked as Munch cuffed Ben and dragged him out as well.

Cragen smiled over at Olivia and the two children attached to her, "Well," he said, "This has definitely been an eventful.." he thought about it, "Morning."

Olivia grinned at her captain, "Not morning Cap." she chuckled, "It's not morning until you've gone to bed."

**Well, it's the end of the line, I hope you all liked the story! Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and Kelly of the midnight dawn, Thanks so much for your idea. I appreciate all the kindness on my first fic. Maybe I'll start another one soon!**


End file.
